Quirrel's Return: Mystic Turban
by mrgcv44
Summary: It's Christmas time at Hogwarts, and Harry gets some strange letters, from an unknown person,all riddles, leading up to the uprising off a thought-to-be fallen enemy.
1. The First Letter

Return of Professor Quirrel

"Ron, you're so sweet." Hermione was opening her Christmas gift from him: A magical quill that wrote in 78 different fonts and did a spell-check for you. She hugged him.

"Open mine, Ron." She said to him, handing him a blue package.

Ron got a bunch of candy from Hermione, as did Harry. Hermione got a Nimbus 196 from Harry, and Harry gave Ron a book of Prank Spells. Finally, Ron handed Harry a large oddly shaped gift.

"Wow, what could this be?" Harry said, as he opened it to find a Gryffindor Shield. 

"Ron, where did you get this?" Harry asked. 

" 'Found it. In my attic. Dad says its got the power to protect you from anything. I figured you might need it."

Hermione commented to Harry about her gifts and how she loved them, untill they realized that Breakfast had already started. 

In the Great Hall, Neville showed off his new Remembrall 2. (New and Improved), and Seamus had a new Owl, he had named. Rupert. Pancakes with snow-like sugar on them, and Holiday cookies. 

Mail came, and more presents scattered the hall. Harry got his Fifty Cents fro mthe Dursleys, and some Candy from Mrs. Weasley. He then picked up a small envelope. 

He opened it and read the letter inclosed. 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

Be it scarlet, or turcoise or violet, or red,

this garmet belongs wound round your head.

- an old "friend" 

Hermione could make no scence of it, nor Ron. 

Who could be sending him these letters? 

Then a horrible thought struch Harry, the answer to the riddle, was a turban. 


	2. The Second Letter

The Second Letter 

The letters kept coming. Not always once a day, but Harry got the second letter on That New Years Day. Right as he came down to the great hall and sat down next to Ron and oposite Hermione, an owl flew down to him. This letter read: 

_These monsters are huge and slimmy as any,_

A charm of mine, I can gather them pleanty.

A huge ugly beast, way out of control,

You second clue Potter, is the Mountain _____. 

Hermione shuttered. 

"Troll." she whispered. Hermione had first become friends with Harry and Ron, when they had rescued her from a Troll in the first year. She remembered how huge and ugly it had been.

"Turban, and Troll." thought Hermione. Ron tapped his spoon on his glass. 

"T-T-T, Maybe Terrible, Turf, or, err." Ron brainstormed. 

"Wait, do that again."Hermione said quickly.

"What?This." and banged his glass again. 

"No, T-T-T-T. QUIRREL! Trolls, and Turbans, Quirrel, thats whose sending these." 

"But, He's Dead." Ron said plainly. Hermione pushed her hair out of her eyes. 

"At least, I think he is." Said Harry. 

Quirrel, Harry thought. He had been a stuttering Defence against the Dark Arts teacher in their first year. He had turned evil, and had had Voldemort inside of him. Harry grimmaced at the thought. Quirrel returning, it couldn't be....right? 


	3. The Third and Final Letter

Chapter Three 

The Third and Final Letter

New Years week passed and their In-School Vacation came to a close. They had one weekend until classes would start up again. This could only spell two things, J-O-Y for Hermione and H-*-LL for Harry and Ron. Hermione was running around in Gryffindor common room grabbing her books so she could get in a little study time, when an owl of massive size flew in the window and handed Harry his final letter from Quirrel. 

__

Potter, 

I'm coming to Hogwarts. Meet me this Sunday, at 12:00 in the usual place. DON'T BE LATE, and NO friends. We'll finish what we started in your first year, but I warn you, I'm stronger...

Quirrel 

Quirrel 

Harry showed the letter to Hermione and Ron ( Ron had walked in). Ron was the first to speak. 

"We're coming with you. You could give us the invisibility cloak, and we could walk beside you, and not be seen until we were needed." He said rather quickly. 

"Yes, Harry, you can't just go alone to meet your doom. I'll prepare a few hexes and defense spells and we'll all be fine." She smiled. 

"I highly doubt that." whispered Ron to Harry. 

The day passed and it was dinner time. Hermione was all set and was so confident in her knowledge of the spells, that she refused to talk about it, and indulged in a conversation with Seamus (about 'lord knows what), leaving Ron and Harry to talk with each other. 

Ron practiced his _Wingardium Leviosa, _as the two of them found that it was always a helpful charm. Harry was worried however, what if what Quirrel said was true, and he really was stronger. Hermione and Ron could be in graver danger than him. One thing also bothered him, how was it that Quirrel was writing to him? He had gone over the fact again and again, Quirrel was dead. Dumbledore had told him so. Was this all a prank Peeves maybe? 

Just then, Snape, who seemed to come out of no were, ran passed them and dashed out of the hall. Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged looks, and followed. 

"That's odd." Hermione said, as they left. 

Hermione, Ron and Harry walked to Fluffy's old guard post, above the trapdoor. Fluffy, of coarse was not there, and the trapdoor was open, and dusty, for it had no use for the past year. Harry and Hermione made the jump down, and landed on the rotten Devil's Snare. It was still moving, but had no intention of constricting them. 

So, they carried on, down to the Chess Room, the remains of their battle, also still there. Broken bishops and Rooks scattered near the last door. 

" Put the cloak on you two, and wands out." Harry whispered, as he himself grasped his wand. When they were all ready, and Harry had confirmed that they were hidden, Harry Potter opened the door, and walked down the massive steps for the second time. 


	4. Trolls, Trubans, and Pillars

Trolls, Turbans, and Pillars

Harry looked around in the room and remembered it, for it was hard to forget. The stairs he was standing on lead down to the center of the chamber, were the Mirror of Erised had once been, but it was gone now, making the room look much larger. Stone pillars, as tall as the room were near the walls, and at the top of each was a different gargoyle. 

Quirrel was standing behind a pillar towards the back of the chamber, and now revealed himself, moving towards Harry. He dressed differently than before. His teaching robes were replaced with a flowing black cloak and an emerald snake-shaped pin, but the turban was the same, the same purple turban.

"Potter, its been a long while." Quirrel hissed. 

"What 'you with me?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I want nothing more than to finish what we started in your first year..." Quirrel smirked.

Harry took out his wand, and instinctively said, "_Incendio!_" Quirrel looked surprised, but he deflected the flames.

"Good, Potter, not bad..." Quirrel said as he waved his hands. "However, see if you can hit this one..." Turning the corner around the back of Quirrel, came a 10 foot mountain troll. It was carrying a slab of granite.

"Uggggghhhh!" droned the troll.

"_ Massia Incendio_!" Harry's wand shot out a massive stream of flame. The troll fought back with its granite slab. Harry got hit on the head by the granite slab. Half knocked out, and half browsed, Harry fell against a pillar. Quirrel moved towards him, until his feet were right in front of Harry.

"Now, young Harry Potter, you will die!" Quirrel cackled at the top of his lungs. He motioned for the troll, and it lumbered toward Harry, swinging it's slab, but it stopped, and fell (narrowly missing Quirrel), dead.

Hermione and Ron clambered towards Harry. Quirrel turned, frustrated with the sudden commotion.

"What?" He screamed.

"Harry! ARE YOU OK?" screamed Ron and Hermione.

"Ahh,"Harry said, rubbing his bloody forehead. "I-I'll be fine, get out of here!" 

Meanwhile, Quirrel Had magically set fire to both doors, blocking any exit temporarily.

He now advanced on Ron and Hermione. 

"NOW," He screamed, "YOU WILL ALL PERISH!" He pulled out his wand. Just then, Harry noticed a pillar that was partially loose from the ground. He seized the trolls granite slab, and hurled it at the pillar. The pillar fell, and with a final "Ahhhh!", Quirrel was crushed under it. Debris was scattered everywhere. 

Hermione, Harry and Ron got to their feet and scrambled to the Hospital Wing. 


	5. Alls Well that ends well.. I think...

All's Well that Ends Well, I think... 

Harry woke a week later in the hospital wing. He felt fine, so he wandered down to breakfast. A cheer rose over the hall as he entered. The loudest of course, from Ron, and Hermione. Dumbledore stood up, beaming.

"Students and Teachers of Hogwarts, I have an announcement to make. Last night, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, embarked again on a quest. They ventured down deep into Hogwarts, against school rules..."

At this, Harry saw Snape grin. 

" However, they defeated a foe, that they shouldn't have had to, and for this, I award Gryffindor house 150 points." Dumbledore winked at Harry.

A cheer so loud rang out, that Harry had to cover his ears. He was so happy, he could have cried, but naturally he didn't. 

He sat down next to Hermione and Ron, and was just about hugged to death by the Gryffindor students. Harry ate breakfast, as the owls flew over head, celebrating... he had done it.... 

A/N: Please review, any flames will be deleted... Thanx...

GrahamVyse


End file.
